In order to automate the handling and sewing together of pieces of fabric to produce articles of clothing, it is often necessary to momentarily hold in flat position and then to release flat, flexible pieces of fabric. Equipments known as suction table assemblies can be used for this purpose. Conventionally, such equipments employ a plurality of hollow cubicles to which suction forces are applied and controlled by means of a plurality of suction control valves, louvers, ducts and fans.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of suction table assembly wherein the use of suction control valves, louvers and ducts is eliminated. This new type of suction table assembly can be manufactured more easily and at less cost than the conventional assembly described above. Moreover, it is more durable than the conventional assembly and is more flexible in use since the distribution of suction forces in the new type of assembly is more easily modified as required by changes in clothing production methods.